Various systems require filtration of fluid prior to use of the fluid within the system. For instance, engines utilize air filtration systems for filtering air, the fluid, prior to using the air within the engine to combust a fuel. These filtration systems will typically utilize a housing that cooperates with a replaceable filter cartridge to filter the flowing fluid. When the filter cartridge becomes spent, such as when it has become full with removed dust particulates from the flowing fluid, the filter cartridge can be removed from the filter housing.
One particular type of filter cartridge used in air filtration is fluted filter media, which as used herein will be broad enough to include, but not limited to gathered, corrugated and tapered, fluted filter media. In one instance, the filter media stacked to form a block of filter media.